


Catharsis

by boldygoingnowhere



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans
Genre: Batgirl - Freeform, Dick/Babs - Freeform, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Robin - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldygoingnowhere/pseuds/boldygoingnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is a jerk and Barbara is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what universe this is in, maybe I just made up my own. Well. Whatever.

Dick Grayson was just that-a dick. Or, at least, he was behaving like one at the moment.   
Barbara Gordon was furious as she attempted to work on an upcoming paper. Although he was now nineteen, the ‘boy wonder’ was acting much more like a boy than anything.   
She understood he was now single following what seemed to be a nasty break-up with Starfire, and he was probably awash with emotions.   
She understood that at one point, years ago, he had a crush on her.   
She understood that they were still very close, and he probably knew her better than anyone.  
What she didn’t understand is how he could just kiss her, leave in the middle of a stake out, and then almost completely ignore her.   
Sure, she may not have reacted to the kiss in the best way. Slapping someone was never a great idea. And yes, he probably had every right to be upset.  
But so did she.   
Barbara had no idea of his current feelings. Before the kiss, for all she knew, they were just friends. Best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.  
And now she had no idea if she was just a rebound or if he did actually have romantic feelings towards her.   
She glanced down at her phone, the bright green “k” from Dick glared back up at her.  
It was a simple “I’m sorry for slapping you” text she had sent. She had thought that maybe apologizing for that might have opened the door for an explanation of his behavior.   
It had been four hours since her text and one since his.   
With a swipe, she opened her phone again and angrily typed out “We ever going to talk about last night? It’s super fucking rude to just kiss a girl and run off. Whatever’s going on with you, you better tell me. I deserve an answer. Don’t just fucking ignore me.”  
And she tried to return to her paper. It was a plan that was beginning to work when she heard her phone go off. She grabbed it excitedly, her heart racing.   
“Can u help me w my math hw?”  
It was from Tim. Not Dick.  
The redhead groaned and threw her phone towards her bed where it fell with a thud.  
Feeling bad, she stood up to retrieve device. She quickly texted Tim back, telling him that she would more than happy to help him.  
Still nothing from Dick.  
Barbara could call him, but she didn’t know how she would react on the spot. His thoughts and feelings were a complete mystery to her. At least with a text, she could process anything he said. And quite frankly, she was terrified.  
What if she didn’t like the answer? It could be potentially dangerous for their friendship.  
No matter what the answer turned out to be, it would change their relationship forever.  
Almost like clockwork, her phone rang, and of course, it was Dick.  
She panicked and declined the call.   
“Goddammit Babs,” she muttered to herself.  
This was her chance to figure everything out. She could face the worst Gotham could throw at her but she couldn’t deal with the feelings of a nineteen-year-old boy? Or her own feelings for that matter.   
At twenty-two, she was no longer a teenager, but as her current predicament proved, she wasn’t completely control of her own emotions.   
She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.   
The phone went off, a text.   
She sighed, “I probably pissed him off even more.”  
The text, once again, was from Tim. It was a long equation with a note of “what even?”   
This caused Barbara to laugh. It wasn’t that hard of a problem, but she could see where he would have trouble. She answered his questions and then a new text popped up from Dick “Hypocrite.”  
And now she was even more angry than she was before.   
She dialed his number and he picked up.  
“You’re the biggest asshole on this planet,” she snapped.  
Dick let out a cold laugh, “Well hello to you too.”  
“Explain yourself,” she demanded.  
“I don’t really have to do I?” he said, calmly, “I already know what you’re going to say.”  
This caused Barbara to lose whatever sliver of bravado she had, “Do you? Because I honestly have no idea what’s going on. You kissed me for no reason out of the blue. And, and you just broke up with Kory! You’re using me to make yourself feel better. Maybe.”  
Another laugh, “You’ve got to be shitting me.”  
“What?” She asked, sounding too desperate for her own liking.

She heard him sigh loudly, “I can’t believe someone as smart as you hasn’t caught on.”  
“Dick just tell me,” she said, tired of this game. Tired of not knowing.   
“I’m in love with you,” he responded, “always have been. Probably always will be.”

Barbara was stunned. That was the last thing she expected to hear.

He continued, “Kory and I broke up because of my feelings for you. Trust me, it was for the best.”

After a brief pause, she spoke up, “well now I just feel bad. For her I mean.”  
“Yeah, it didn’t end well,” he explained, “but I think we’ll both be happier in the end.”  
Pause.  
“Can I come in?” he asked.  
This confused the older girl, “What?”  
There was a knock on the door.   
“Holy fucking shit,” she exclaimed, “you fucking creep.”  
This elicited a laugh from the young man from outside.  
Barbara opened the door and hung up the phone. With her new knowledge, he seemed a bit different.   
“How long have you been here?” she inquired.  
“A while,” he stated sheepishly.  
This time, it was her turn to laugh.   
And she kissed him and she kissed him hard.   
Something in her brain sparked a realization. She loved him back, and she probably had for a while.   
When they finally broke for air, Dick flashed her a radiant, mischievous smile.   
He was still an asshole, but he was her asshole. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
